Over
by ReginasPeasant
Summary: Swan Queen AU: Mary Margaret and Emma have just come back from FTL. However, Cora is not far behind. How do you stop a woman with an unlimited knowledge of magic? One thing is for certain, she has no idea what her daughter has waiting for her, and who she's doing it with.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: For the record, the first six chapters are merely to set up the relationship between Emma and Regina. I really wanted to start completely from scratch, and let the chemistry sort of play itself out. It's supposed to be rather fun, so you can laugh if you want. Starting on Chapter 7 is when Cora coming __to __Storybrooke really comes into play. I would appreciate your reviews. Give it a chance. Hope you enjoy! :) _**  
**

_1/2/2013 - I have been sick as a dog, but I am determined to finish this fanfic before Sunday. As of now, I am just cleaning up the chapters I am already punished (adding and subtracting here and there.) I am also debating on two different ways to introduce Cora (and lets just say in one she kills a few people.) Anyway, I want to thank all of you for reading. I have a vague idea for a "sort of" sequel. Tell me if you think I should write it!  
_

* * *

**I.**

"I love him mother!" Regina screamed, holding Daniel's head in her lap.

"Loved, sweetie. He's dead. Plus, you could do so much better." Cora said, brushing the dust off her hands.

"You can't do better when you already have the best, and that's what Daniel is."

"That's what Daniel _was_, darling. The sooner you get your past and present tense straightened out, the sooner you will get over this."

With tears in her eyes, Regina looked at her mother. "Why? Why would you go this far?"

"He was a stable boy. What could he give you?"

"Everything." Regina smiled through her tears, remembering some long past moment Daniel and her had shared.

Cora got down on her knees in front of her daughter. "The power that you could have. The husband you will have. Why throw that all away? You are going to be queen. There is nothing to cry about."

Regina moved her face in close to her mother's and snarled "It's not what _I _want. You think power and magic is the key to happiness. You know nothing, and you're jealous of my ability to see that."

Cora's smile vanished as she lifted Regina up off the ground. She used her magic often on her daughter. You have to keep disobedient children in line, you know. Make sure they always know who has the power and who is in control. Regina just seemed to have a mouth on her, and lessons needed to be taught often on how to respect and obey your parents.

"You ungrateful child, what did you say to me?" Cora said, ice in her voice.

Choking for air, Regina managed, "Nothing... I'm... sorry... mother."

Cora shrugged, and dropped her daughter back to the floor of the stable as she coughed trying to catch her breath. Cora added as-a-matter-of-facially "You are marrying a king. Clean yourself up, and try to act like it."

Regina, still trying to catch her breath, started to cry harder. Looking back at Daniel's body, she kept repeating "I can't do this anymore." which quickly grew from a muffled inner cry to a bitter scream directed at her abusive mother.

"Regina?" Emma says, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Regina snapped back to Granny's with her morning coffee lukewarm in front of her.

"What? Oh, Sheriff Swan. Yes, I'm just a little distracted this morning is all." Regina quickly started gathering the last of her papers that she had cleaned out of her office.

Emma smiled modestly. "Well, after all the craziness of the past couple of weeks, I'm surprised we are still talking in such formalities. With a broken curse, Mary Margaret and I being thrown into fairytale land, which I'm still trying to wrap my head around..."

Regina stood up to leave, "Is there a point to any of this Miss. Swan, or you just stating your grievances like everyone else seems to be doing? You want me to say, I'm sorry?" She eased over to Emma and smiled. "Because I'm not."

Emma didn't flinch, and maintained her stare. Regina lost some of her confidence because ever since she had arrived Emma seems to be the one person who couldn't be intimidated. Granted, she never used any real magic in front of her (she would cower in fear like everyone else if that happened.) However, no matter what scheme she could come up with this "savior" never fell. The sacrifices she had to make to conjure and keep her precious curse were shattered when Miss. Swan's yellow bug pulled into town. She broke it. She broke an unbreakable curse. Although, she did save Henry in the process. That made her think. This woman, Miss. Emma Swan, took everything away from her. Now, she's not mayor. She's not queen. Henry won't speak to her. Yet, still the only thing keeping the people of Storybrooke from stringing her up in front of City Hall is this woman. She didn't get it. Regina took a step back. By this point, everyone in Granny's had taken notice of the situation and was waiting to defend Emma. She glanced around the cafe, grabbed her coat off the seat, and made her way toward the door.

"Wait." Emma said shouting after Regina. "I need to talk to you."

Regina turned back to Emma and shrugged "And what makes you think I want to talk to you."

Emma smirked and paced her way toward Regina. As she passed her at the doorway she stopped and said low enough so no one else could hear, "Mary Margaret's, half hour. It's about your mother."

Regina turned her face toward Emma in horror.

"I see I got your attention." She replied. "Half hour, got it?"

Regina manages to nod. "Half hour."


	2. Chapter 2

**II.**

Regina's mind reeled while Emma's words bounced around in her head. As she paced towards Mary Margaret's apartment, memories of her mother made her cringe. Then she remembered. "Gold! That son of a bitch gave me a defective mirror. Then, there was Hook." She thought of him with disdain. "I sent him to kill her. For all I know, he probably joined her. I should have known never to trust a pirate."

Her anger fueled the rest of her trip until she knocked on Mary Margaret's door. Emma answered and immediately asked "What, no skeleton key?"

Regina smiled her regular smile in those kinds of situations. "Cute, Miss. Swan. Real cute. Why am I here?" She entered, as if bored of the situation already, and made herself at home.

Mary Margaret was in the corner, catching up on some dishes. Regina jeered, "You never said she was coming."

Mary Margaret fired back with a smile. "Well, here I am, and in my own home no less."

Emma rolled her eyes but said nothing. Their feud would take all night, and they needed to get down to business. Mary Margaret and Regina were still staring each other down when Emma finally spoke up. "So, what are we going to do about Cora?"

Regina pursed her lips at Mary Margaret as she flashed an evil smile. "What? You guys didn't defeat her? I thought good was supposed to triumph over evil." She winced as the words left her mouth. Henry had told her that, and now she was using it as leverage to win an argument. She backtracked, humbling herself. She turned to Emma and asked, "When is she coming?"

"We don't know." Mary Margaret softened seeing the change in Regina's mood. "But obviously we need to do something."

"Obviously." Regina said sarcastically over her shoulder. However, she was just as scared as Mary Margaret.

Emma chimed in. "Well?" She looked blankly at both women. "Ideas?"

Regina and Mary Margaret stared at each other. They both realized how completely unaware Emma was. They knew that a meeting of the masses was not going to solve their problem. Cora was coming and there was nothing they could do to stop her. Then, once she arrived. Who knew?

Emma finally broke the silence in frustration. "That's it! Mary Margaret, here!" She dung a wallet out of her pocket and took out thirty dollars. "Take this. Go to Granny's. Have an evening out with David."

Mary Margaret looked puzzled. "But what about Cora?"

"Until you two can stop giving each other death stares, we aren't dealing with Cora!"

Regina temporary turned her attention away from Mary Margaret. "Miss. Swan, I don't think you understand what we are up against!"

"Oh, I know exactly what we are up against. It's your mother." Emma fired back.

Mary Margaret sat in silence holding the money in her hand.

"Snow, GO!" Emma ordered.

Mary Margaret looked up absentminded, but grabbed her coat and left.

"So, you are calling your mother by her real name now? Did you bond while you were gone?" Regina said with a hiss in her voice.

"Will you shut up? For once." Emma said slamming the door.

Regina smiled. "Miss. Swan, if are just going to yell at me all night..."

"What part of _shut up _do you not understand?!"

Regina looked at Emma in shock. "Who the hell do you think you are?! I'm a god damn queen!"

Emma actually laughed. "You can't be serious. You aren't even the mayor of a podunk town in Maine!"

Regina's face steamed, but she said nothing. She made her way across the room slowly backing Emma against the wall.

Emma laughed again. "Seriously? You want to fight me?" She chuckled. "To think, all this because of my mother?"

Regina smiled and leaded over to Emma's ear and whispered, "You're right. I don't like her. In fact, I hate her. Don't you see? She was the whole reason I set the curse in the first place. You being put in a hole and set away to live out your life in this wretched place was only a bonus."

Emma grabbed Regina by her shirt collar and threw her against the wall, "You want me to _state my grievances_? Fine! You are a petty, manipulative woman! You separated me from my family! A loving family I never knew I had! I was thrown away like trash! I'll admit I once blamed Mary Margaret like you do! But I didn't know her name! I didn't know who she was! I thought what kind of mother would leave their child on the side of the road?! What kind of mother would knowingly subject her child to the hell of going from foster home to foster home?! You can imagine my surprise when I found out the truth!"

Regina's face was unimpressed. She rolled her eyes. "Really, Miss. Swan. What is this? You weren't held as child? Nobody loved you? With your current attitude, I don't see how that is possibly my fault."

Emma's grip loosened. Regina straightened herself out and stood as if she'd won. Emma shook her head and continued "You get over it. I'm not here to whine about my past. However, after everything you've done, what you put Mary Margaret, me, and Henry through..." Regina's guard fell slightly at the mention of Henry's name but Emma still continued, "...somehow, I get it. I get why you did it. All of it. While I was gone, I had the misfortune of meeting your mother. She's a bitch, and that's putting it mildly. I've heard the story, Regina." All of Emma's anger was gone. This wasn't about her anymore. This was about Daniel. Regina turned to leave but Emma followed steadfast. "I remembered it from Henry's book. Mary Margaret told me the rest. Regina, you've wasted all this time plotting revenge against the wrong person. Who do you think sent that horse off course in the first place?!"

Regina whipped her head around, and with a dark stare she glared at Emma. "You. Know. Nothing." She clenched her fists at her sides and huffed air in Emma's face. Countless pearls of wisdom her mother gave her flashed in her mind.

"You are marrying a king. Try to act like it."

"Love is weakness."

"I am your mother, and I know what is best for you!"

Her eyes got fuzzy but her anger in the moment held back her tears. She didn't want to talk about Daniel, her mother, or her life. Emma didn't flinch which threw Regina for a loop once again. Without saying a word, Emma skirted around Regina, walked over to the door, and locked it. She turned around and ordered, "Sit."

Regina reluctantly did what she was told as Emma went into the kitchen, and brought back a bottle of scotch. Rolling her eyes, Regina asked, "Miss. Swan, why am I still here? Do you need a drinking buddy? Because I have things I have get to."

Emma jabbed, "What things? It's not like you have a job, right?" and held out a drink.

Regina eyed Emma's motives but she took it anyway.

At first, they drank in silence. Regina protested as Emma continued to pour her drink after drink.

"Miss. Swan? Why am I here?"

"Drink this, and I'll tell you."

"You said that last time!"

"Regina, the door is locked. You aren't going anywhere. I'm trying to break the tension."

"What tension? Why?"

"Regina, drink!"

However, after a few, Regina and Emma actually started having one of their few civil conversations. It was all about Henry, the one thing that they could agree on. Regina told stories of when he was a baby, and as he grew up. He never really liked her, always called her the "wicked stepmother." The nannies and babysitters did most the work anyway. However, once he started school she knew she had to be apart of his life. After a couple more drinks, she admitted she adopted him because she felt lonely.

"My house was to big. I hated that it echoed when I walked. I fantasized a long time ago about being a mother, but my life just got messed up. Also, something was missing. A hole in my heart I couldn't fill or something. Pour me another."

She let it slip she had no idea who's baby she had adopted. She certainly wouldn't have gotten the one child who could have put an end to the life she had created for herself. Emma made the adoption closed on purpose. She didn't want her son knowing who she was until she could get her life together. However, she did confess to thinking about him on a regular basis.

"So, how did that happen anyway?" Regina said playing with the lip of her glass.

"What, Henry?"

"Yeah," Regina said twisting more toward Emma like a girl wanting to hear a bedtime story. "I wanna know about Henry's father."

Emma smirked. "You really are drunk, aren't you?" But seeing her mood change, Emma caved. "His name was Neal, and we meet when I stole his stolen car."

Regina flinched, "Oh my god, don't tell me it's the.."

Emma smiled devilishly. "He was sleeping in the back seat."

Regina screamed and roared in drunken laughter, but covered her mouth so the story could continue.

"I was 18 years old, and he was far to old for me. We were like Bonnie and Clyde. We stole anything we ever wanted and lived out of hotel rooms."

Regina, barely keeping it together, swooned at the mention of hotel rooms, but quieted herself to hear.

"After doing that for a while, Neal asked me if we should move in together and settle down. I thought he was joking. But he took out a map and said to close my eyes and point. So I did, and I pointed to Tallahassee."

"What happened?"

Emma grunted, "Long story short? He ratted me out. I went to prison, and I found out I was pregnant. The end."

Regina swallowed another and through the burning in her throat she commented, "God, this realm really doesn't have happy endings. Why did you bring out the alcohol again?"

Brushing off the question, Emma, pouring for herself, answered, "Well, I certainly wasn't going to tell you that sober."

Regina giggled, "I can respect that. I wouldn't have told me either." Waiting for a refill, she stared at the drink in her hand and pouted, "I had someone like that once."

"Daniel."

Regina smiled starry eyed, biting her bottom lip. "Yeah, he was the kind of guy that could just sweep you off your feet, you know. He was a perfect gentleman, and loved unconditionally." She sat in silence for a while, laughing to herself over long lost memories. She cleared her throat and held out her empty glass, "My mother didn't approve however because he was just a stable boy, but that wasn't going to stop us."

"Until.." Emma mumbled practically finishing the story.

Regina took another drink, "Yeah, until."

"You miss him?"

Regina took the bottle from Emma and poured for herself. "Every second of every day."

She looked at Regina trying to find something to say, "I'm sorry, you know, about that."

Regina smirked taking yet another drink, "Yeah, me too."

Neither woman noticed when the door opened and Mary Margaret walked in. Seeing the scotch on the table and the obvious state both women were in, she shouted "Seriously?!"

Emma remained cool, pouring herself another, while Regina looked at her watch. She gasped at how late it was (as if the former mayor found drunk would hurt her political standings.) She gathered her coat and started to leave but stumbled getting up to quickly.

David followed in behind Mary Margaret, "What is it, Snow?"

Like a scolding mother, Mary Margaret informed him. "While we were out, Emma and Regina got drunk!"

"You've got to be kidding me." David responded, confirming what was said with his own eyes.

Regina, far more gone than Emma, was still making her way toward the door. Grabbing for her keys, she muffled "I gotta get home."

Emma whirled off the couch and stood in front of the door. Regina, uneasy on her feet, fell into Emma arms trying to put her car keys in Mary Margaret's door lock. Emma protested, "Oh no you don't. You are staying here tonight." She took Regina by the arm and guided her upstairs to her bed.

Flopping her over and undoing the sheet she whispered, "You can sleep here tonight, okay. I'll go sleep on the couch."

Already half asleep, Regina mumbled something that sounded like, "Okay. Thank you, Miss. Swan."

Emma smiled and responded, "You're welcome." and pushed a few stray hairs away from her face.

After tucking Regina in, she grabbed a blanket from her one suitcase and went back downstairs. Mary Margaret and David were waiting with a million questions. Emma ignored all of them, sat back on the couch, and went to pour herself another. Mary Margaret and David took both the bottle and the drink away right as she finished filling the glass.

"Hey!" Emma protested as if she forgot they were in the room.

"We want answers, Emma." David said trying to sound as fatherly as possible.

"Answers to what?" Emma snapped trying to reach for her drink.

"Oh, I don't know. Why did you get drunk with Regina?" Mary Margaret snapped not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

Emma stood up, wobbled only slightly, and snatched her drink back like she learned to do in fosters homes when someone stole her toys."I wanted to know her side of the story about Daniel. She certainly wasn't going to tell me sober, so I got her drunk."

"So, that's what you talked about?" David asked still trying to piece everything together.

The night began to wear on Emma now as she tipped back her stolen drink, "And Neal."

Mary Margaret looked at David puzzled then asked Emma, "Who's Neal?"

Wobbling a little more on her feet, she tried to grab for the bottle in Mary Margaret's hand, failed, and slurred out "Henry's father." Emma slid down side of the kitchen counter, banging her head on the way down, and threatened to cry from all of the alcohol in her system.

Mary Margaret instantly ran to Emma's side and mothered her daughter. She cooed, "Oh, Emma. It looks like Regina's not the only one who can't hold her liquor, huh? Someone needs to get some sleep."

Emma nodded oblivious, and was guided over to the couch. Mary Margaret tucked her in and said she would see her in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**III.**

Regina stumbled down the stairs in the same clothes as the night before. "Where's Henry?" She asked, hair in complete disarray.

Emma was making coffee, she had showered and changed. "With David, Mary Margaret is still at work, something about a teacher's meeting and a half a day of school. She said it so fast. You just missed her."

Regina looked around trying to find her barrings. "What time is it?" She asked rubbing her eyes at the blinding sunlight.

"One o'clock" Emma replied. "Here." She handed her a coffee.

Regina finally came around, and took a sip. Squinting, she looked up at Emma. Her hair was lit by the sunlight coming in through the window and over a new crisp white tank top.

"Could you please?" Regina pointed to the curtains.

"Oh, yeah." Emma walked over and pulled them closed. As she made her way back Regina noticed bags of freezer vegetables on she had pressed on her head.

"Hangover?"

Emma glanced up from her coffee. "What? Oh, yeah. I also banged my head pretty bad after you went to bed."

"Well, I'm not doing so hot either. Let me see?" Regina motioned. "You got one heck of a bump, and with a hangover I can only imagine."

Emma gave a half hearted laugh. They both locked eyes. They lingered a moment, inches away from each other, as the dead air between them seemed to be sucked up like a vacuum.

"Peas or broccoli?" Emma finally managed, holding up the frozen vegetable bags.

Regina snapped out of it. "Uh, broccoli."

After a long silence, Regina commented, "Well, don't you look chipper this morning?"

Emma didn't understand at first until she really looked at Regina. Her clothes were wriggled, including her blazer that she apparently never took off. Her hair was a matted mess sticking straight up in some places. Her makeup, smeared on her face, enhanced the fact that she got very little sleep last night. Emma took it all in and laughed, "I got up about an hour ago. You can take a shower and borrow something of mine if you want."

Regina couldn't help but be cordial, "Thank you, which way is your shower?"

"Upstairs to the left. My clothes are in my closet and dresser drawer next to my bed."

Regina waved her hand as if she understood and started making her way up the stairs.

"You look terrible by the way." Emma said, sly smile covered by her coffee mug.

Regina turned, glared , and continued up the stairs.

From the kitchen, Emma could hear Regina moving about gathering what she needed. When it sounded like she got to the bathroom Regina screamed, "OH DEAR GOD!"

Emma yelled up to her, "Mirror?!"

"Yeah!"

Emma smiled slyly again and replied, "Is someone's not the fairest of them all?!"

"Ha ha Miss. Swan, very funny!"

She turned on the shower and nothing more was said on the matter.

* * *

When Regina returned she had on one of Emma's tank tops and a pair of loose fitting jeans. Free of makeup and her hair slicked back, she reached for her coat to leave.

"You look good without makeup."

Regina turned to see Emma exactly the way she had left her. She pushed over a cup of coffee.

"Here. Have another."

"This doesn't have alcohol in it, does it?" Regina asked, playfully.

Emma smirked, "No, scouts honor." They both sipped their coffee in silence. "You can return my clothes, you know, whenever." Emma adds, awkwardly.

Regina, suddenly self conscious, fumbled with her outfit, "Yeah, I've afraid I don't pull them off like you do."

Emma stared blankly, "What do you mean?"

"Tank tops. You own like fifty of them." Regina stared back.

"What, I like tank tops. So?"

Regina waited for Emma to understand. "Don't you notice?"

"Notice what?"

"Your body looks really good in tank tops."

Emma squinted, "My body?"

"Oh, no. It's just an observation." Regina protested.

Emma tried to play it off, "No, it's fine. I just.."

"It's not like I look at your..."

"Regina, stop."

Embarrassed by everything she had said Regina sighed, "Thank you." Then added, "For the clothes, I mean."

"You're welcome." Emma responded, also embarrassed as another silence fell over them.

"I should get home, and find out where Henry is." Regina said not able to take it anymore. She grabbed her coat and keys and headed toward the door.

"You walked here, remember." Emma stated like an irrelevant fact.

Regina stopped dead in the doorway. She had walked. Her car was at Granny's, which she wasn't about to go pick up in Miss. Swan's clothes. She couldn't walk home. That would be to far. Plus, who would see her in the state she was in? Emma chimed in from behind her, "Need a ride?" That would solve her problem, halfway. She didn't want to say anything else embarrassing in front of her but by that point, did she really have a choice? Before she could answer the question Emma was already in the hallway calling for her to catch up. As they made their way outside, Regina managed to thank Emma for taking her home. Emma smiled, "It's ok. I understand. Apparently, you can't pull off a tank top like I can."

Regina winced, "You are never going to let me live that down are you?"

Emma smiled playfully, "Yeah, no."

Regina rushed over to Emma's yellow bug, trying not to be seen. Emma took her time while Regina jiggled the door handle trying desperately to get in.

"Unlock the door!" Regina pleaded looking every direction hoping no one was looking.

Emma, maybe enjoying the moment a little to much, walked over to Regina's side. "The locks aren't automatic."

Begrudgingly, Regina stepped aside and waited standing on the side of the street.

"Okay, it's..."

But before Emma could finish, Regina was already in the car and motioning for her to get in."

"...open."

Emma rolled her eyes, and made her way to the driver's seat.

"Well, start the car." Regina said, impatient.

Emma snapped, "Would you like to drive?"

"No. You go ahead." Regina said meekly. It is one thing to dress like Miss. Swan, but to be mistaken for her? No, thank you.

Thankfully, Regina didn't embarrass herself more than she already had, and the ride home was uneventful. They pulled up in front of her house, and all seemed well. Regina pulled down the passenger car mirror, and checked her hair which was still wet from her shower.

"You really do look good without makeup." Emma said unapologetic.

Regina glanced over at Emma. "Thank you." she said, no sign of expression. She put the mirror back in it's place, and sat wondering what to do next.

"Well." Emma said. "I'll see you around?"

Regina didn't move.

"I'll, uh, get your clothes, I don't know, dry cleaned or something." Emma said.

"Oh, um, that's really not necessary. I'll come by and pick them up whenever." Regina replied still wondering why she hadn't left yet. "Well, I better go." Regina stated pointing to the direction for her house.

"Okay." Emma said. Neither woman moved.

Both gave a half-hearted laugh as Regina finally tried to open her car door. "It's stuck." Regina said jiggling it a little more.

"Oh, yeah. It does that. Hang on." She leaded over Regina and hit the inside of the car door until she heard a click. "There. Sorry about that." She said still leaded over Regina's lap.

"Well, it's a stolen car. What do you expect?"

Emma looked up at Regina who flashed a heartfelt but wicked smile.

Without warning, Emma leaded up and kissed Regina . It was the kind of kiss that doesn't have a long lingering before thought. Regina didn't even have the chance to meet her halfway. It just happened like a flash of lightening, a quick peck on the lips. Emma realized what she was doing, and she backed away to the driver's seat quickly as the reality of it all sunk into the car. Mortified, Regina's cheeks turn dark red while she managed a bewildered, "Miss. Swan?"

Emma quickly tried to apologize. "Oh my god, Regina. I am so..."

Before she could finish, Regina rushed out of the car, practically running to her front door. Putting her head on the stirring wheel, Emma sat wondering what had just happened. She speed away, still trying to figure it all out.

Regina, however, seemed to be more confused than Emma. "Why didn't I just leave? Get out of the car? You look better in tank tops? What was up with that?" She made her way inside. Hanging her coat up, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Emma's voice was still ringing in her ears.

"You really do look better without makeup."

Her face beamed. She thought about Emma. She thought about how Emma had kissed her. Her cheeks grew red, as she smiled ear to ear.

"Why am I smiling? Miss. Swan kissed you. That's awkward, not happy."

However, the more she fought it, the redder her face got, and the wider her smile grew. She laughed the kind of laugh a girl makes when her crush finally asks her out.

"Stop it. This is ridiculous."

With that, she threw off Miss. Swan's clothes and took another long, cold shower.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV.**

Needless to say, rumors of former Mayor Mills and the savior, Emma Swan, spread like wildfire. Countless people who were at Granny's recalled a secret conversation between the two just after Emma shouted she needed to "talk to her." All the while others claimed to have overheard a conversation the next day between Mary Margaret and Ruby.

"Drunk?!"

"Drunk."

"Well, what did you do?"

"What could I do? She's a grown woman. She can drink with whoever she wants to."

"Yeah, but Emma and Regina?"

"I'm not going to judge."

After that, the stories got a little skeptical. Leroy swore on a stack of bibles he saw Regina at around noon getting into Emma's car dressed in something that obviously wasn't hers. Plus, the way she acted made it look like she didn't want to be seen in it. Granny added to the fire by letting it slip that Regina had left her car overnight in her parking lot and never came to retrieve it until around six o'clock on the day everyone seemed to be interested in. However, her clothes were most definitely hers.

"Power suit, no doubt in my mind. What did you say she was wearing, Leroy?"

"A tank top and jeans. It didn't look like she had any makeup on neither. Although, I wasn't paying real close attention."

"Sure you weren't."

Granny's comment got a big laugh all around, and by then the rumor mill was running full swing. Some claimed that they saw Regina being driven home by Emma in her yellow bug (substantiating at least some of Leroy's story.) Others swore they saw Regina running into her house with her face "as red as her apples she grows."

Emma heard of the rumors first. They didn't suggest anything to what exactly happened so she didn't care so much what people said. However, that didn't mean she wasn't cautious. If people asked her a question like, "Did you really drive Regina home the other day?" She would answer curtly and have no details to share on the matter. She came to the conclusion that the people of Storybrooke were more fascinated that she was on civil terms with Regina. That the rumor mill suggested that they were friends, not lovers. "Even though we aren't even that?" Emma thought.

Regina, however, took the news rather differently. After picking up her car at Granny's, she locked herself away in her house. Henry mentioned he heard rumors circling around town, but she didn't dare ask what they were about. She assumed the worst, however. This made her obsess over what she had deemed "the instinct." Being a politician, she couldn't bare to call it what it actually was. She shouldn't have gotten drunk. That was her mistake. She should have demanded to leave. Then, none of it would have happened and she wouldn't have these unexplainable feelings. And make matters worse, she started have strange dreams during night that she couldn't fully remember in the morning. She just would wake up dripping with sweat, clenching her sheets, and panting. She did catch herself yelling "Emma!" once as she was jerked out of her sleep one night. Also, Miss. Swan's clothes were still in her procession. She knew they had to be returned, but she couldn't bring herself to pick them up off her bathroom floor.

Meanwhile, Emma was seemingly calm from the outside looking in, but she was a wreck. She hadn't seen Regina in days. She had to explain herself even though she didn't quite know how. Was she purposefully avoiding her? Was she angry? Did she feel it too? Over all the questions bouncing around in her brain, that haunted her the most. It was on an impulse she did what she did. She wasn't trying to make her feel awkward. She just wanted to know her side of the story about Daniel. That's all. She didn't except everything else. It just happened. She admitted to herself that she was glad that it did, but she was still worried about Regina. She had to apologize. After brooding over what to do, she finally decided to go over and confront her face to face.


	5. Chapter 5

**V.**

As the doorbell rang, Regina jumped. She never got visitors, and any visitors she did get since the curse had broke never bothered to ring the doorbell or even knock for that matter. She looked out the window and saw it was Miss. Swan and her stomach went into knots. She frantically tried to think of something to say as the doorbell rang again. She checked herself in the hallway mirror.

"What are you doing?!" she said to her reflection halfway through checking her lipstick and hair.

She opened the door, pretending to be out of breath. "Miss. Swan!? Well, how nice to see you here." Regina instantly turned her head to hide her contempt. "You would never say that, focus!" she thought to herself.

Emma kicked a small peddle on the ground, "I, uh, came for my clothes back. Oh, and here are yours. I had them dry cleaned."

Regina took back her outfit that had been pressed, folded, and vacuum sealed. "Miss. Swan, I told you that really wasn't necessary." However, she admitted she liked the thought.

They both stood in the doorway a moment. "My clothes?" Emma asked.

"Oh, yes. _Your _clothes." Regina fumbled. Then, she remembered. She had never picked them up off the bathroom floor. They were probably still crumpled and wrinkled where she had left them. "They are, uh, in the washer, actually. You can wait for them if you want?"

Emma shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

She guided Emma inside to her formal living room. "Make yourself at home and I will see how much longer they have." Emma eyed Regina with skepticism.

Regina walked well-mattered out of the room. As she made her way around the corner, she sprinted up the stairs, down the hall, through the master bedroom to her bathroom, and snatched the crumpled clothes off the floor. Coming back down the stairs at full speed she slowed herself as she passed Miss. Swan in the living room. Once she cleared the doorway again, she ran across the house to the laundry room, put in the two pieces of clothing, and started the washer. Out of breath, she walked back to the living room and nonchalantly announced, "It might be awhile."

Emma instantly burst into laughter. "You just put them in, didn't you?"

Regina looked offended. Emma held up her hand in protest. Laughing she said, "Regina, your heels are are like Morse code. I hope you didn't strain yourself running up and down those stairs."

Regina frowned. She had embarrassed herself again. Twice in the matter of weeks no less. What was wrong with her? She skirted her way over to the couch, and cleared her throat. "Like I said, it might be awhile."

Emma laughed again at the seriousness of Regina's face. Through she had to admit, it gave her time to talk about why she really came to see her. She started to say something but chickened out and settled for, "So, how are we going to stop Cora?"

Regina sighed, "Do we really have to talk about my mother?"

Emma should have taken that opportunity to change the subject to what was really on her mind, but she didn't.

"Seeing how she could show up at any moment, yes."

Regina closed her eyes imagining she was somewhere else. "To be honest Miss. Swan, we can't stop my mother from coming. It's impossible. You said so yourself that she could show up at any moment."

"Then, how do we stop her once she is here."

Regina commented annoyed "How should I know?! We don't even know what she wants?!" Yes she did. Most likely, Cora wanted her. "I don't know what to do. Cora seems to know more about magic then both Mr. Gold and me. It would be hard putting together the right spell to defeat her. It is rather hopeless actually."

"I'm sorry." Emma reached out compassionately and touched her on the arm. Regina felt a bolt of electricity shot up and over her and melt her nerve endings. It was same feeling she felt after "the incident" a few weeks before. She jerked away, and Emma looked confused. "What I do?"

"Nothing, never mind." Regina sneered. She rubbed her arm while the sound of the washer picked up in the background.

"I better go check on the clothes." Regina started stomping away.

Something wasn't right. Emma could feel it. "The clothes are fine Regina. What is going on?"

"Nothing! I told you!" She said nastier this time then the last.

"Then why are you so defensive!" Emma yelled back.

"I'm not!" Regina hollered over her.

Emma paused. "God, Regina! What is your problem?!"

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You like Miss. Swan. That's your problem." she said to herself.

She sighed. "Nothing." almost whispering.

Emma looked at Regina as if she were grasping at straws. "Fine! I give up! Regina, I didn't come over here for my clothes, even if I do need them. I came over here to say I was sorry for..."

But before she could finish Regina threw her arms around her neck and kissed her, hard. It wasn't a lady-like peck on the cheek either. It was more of a release like an animal wanting the taste of her strawberry flavored chapstick. She pulled away and exhaled. "Sorry about what?"

Emma leaded against Regina's forehead, "Nothing, as it turns out."


	6. Chapter 6

**VI.**

"Regina! Regina! Wake up!" Emma canon balled onto the bed as the springs stranded and the bed shifted.

Underneath layers of blankets and pillows was low groan. Emma excavated her way through until she reached Regina's face.

"Miss. Swan!" she grumbled, groggy.

Emma giggled, and kissed her on the cheek. "Get up. I made breakfast."

Regina grunted and placed a pillow over her head.

"Raaa-geeeee-naaaa!" Emma whined as she nudged and jumped some more.

"Miss. Swan, you are worse than Henry on Christmas!" Regina usually slept in on Saturday, but apparently today that wasn't the case. She flopped back over and looked at her alarm clock, 9:00am. She growled. "Miss. Swan! Why?"

Emma pouted but finally gave up. "Just come downstairs. I made you breakfast."

"Is that my robe you have on?"

"I could walk around naked if you prefer!" Emma turned, leaving the room.

Regina leaded back her head, and marveled at the thought. "Wait a minute?" She jumped straight out of bed, covering herself with bed sheets. "Miss. Swan, I have windows! People might see you!" She shouted after her from the door jam.

"I'm only kidding! Are you out of bed yet?! Breakfast is getting cold!"

Well, she was up now. "Are you always this happy in the morning?!" Regina moaned as she threw a robe over herself and shuffled after her. Whatever Miss. Swan made, it smelled delicious. She tried to guess what awaited her but her senses were in overload. The feeling was short lived however when she found her kitchen was utter shambles. Pots and pans filled the sink and every appliance seemed to be out and used while they dripped with unidentifiable substances. "_Ahh." _Regina winced as she took in all in. She darted her eyes over to Miss. Swan in horror.

"My kitchen? What did you do to my kitchen?"

Emma licked something that looked like jelly off her finger. "I'll clean it up. You have not lived until you have eaten my pancakes." She turned around and revealed her full course meal. She had used the good china which only added to Regina's heart attack. The plate was as big around as a large Frisbee, and was piled with food: a stack of at least five pancakes served with butter and syrup, fresh crisp cut bacon, scrabbled eggs, toast with jam, a pile of hash browns, served with a side of oatmeal, cereal, and fresh squeaked orange juice. Regina sighed. She couldn't stay mad, even if Miss. Swan did destroy her kitchen.

Emma served and gave a sarcastic, "Your majesty."

Regina said nothing and ate her eggs contently. She was being addressed properly even if she didn't approve of the tone. However, she did make a mental note for the bedroom. It was odd she felt so strongly for Miss. Swan the way she did. She had never been attracted to anyone like this before, much less a woman. "Thank you, Miss Swan. It's delicious."

Miss. Swan beamed as she started the long chore of cleaning up after herself.

"You know, I don't have much experience in... whatever this is." Regina confessed.

"What do you mean?" Emma said, filling the sink with dish soap.

Regina concentrated on her mountain of hash browns. "You know, this. I don't know, being with a woman."

"You sure seem to." Emma glanced over her shoulder with a twinkle in her eye.

"I'm serious, Miss. Swan. I've never done this before!"

"And you think I have? You think I just have hot lesbian sex with any woman who will have me?"

"I don't know what you do with your spare time." Regina responded hiding a smile as she sipped her orange juice.

Miss. Swan scoffed. She slid Regina's plate out from under here, and started eating the food herself.

"Hey, those are mine!" Regina shouted.

Emma twisted away, hoarding the plate. "No, you don't deserve my homemade breakfast. You don't appreciate it."

Regina yawned. It is far to early to be having this conversation. "You know this is all your fault! If you never tried to get me drunk..."

"If I never what? Regina, I wasn't making a pass at you. I just wanted to know about Daniel!"

"How dare you?! You got me drunk so I'd spill my guts?!" Regina screamed.

"Every story has two sides. I honestly just wanted to hear yours. I'm sorry."

"You should be. Why didn't you just ask?!"

"Would you have told me?"

"Well, no."

Miss. Swan raised her eyebrows. Regina caved. "Okay, but you still should have asked me!"

Emma set down her plate, and brushed off her hands "Fine, do you have anything to add? Why did you set the curse that dramatically changed the course of my life and countless others?"

Regina slid the plate back over. She took a bit of the pancake that had soaked up most of the syrup as the butter ran down the side of the stack. Miss. Swan was right, they were good. She mumbled, "Everything went right for her."

"What?"

"She carried no guilt or shame. She lived out her life to her hearts content, and the world handed her blessing after blessing. After what she did and everything she put me through, nothing happened. Then, to add insult to injury, I had to sit and watch the whole thing. Her father married me as if it were good fortune looking down on me, out of gratitude for saving his daughter. He acted as if I should be grateful! I found him utterly repulsive! He ignored me because he had his daughter, and that was enough. I just wanted to be happy. Snow White had her one true love while Daniel was dead in a cellar with me hunched over countless spell books trying to find some way to bring him back. Okay, I admit it. I went to far. I just got so sick and tired of seeing everyone else's happiness while mine was stripped away and never given a second thought. There was no justice! I waited and I waited and then one day I just stopped. Daniel is died because of her. I just needed her to understand what she did."

"You left no blame on your mother?"

"My mother opened my eyes. She woke me up to the harsh reality of life. She taught me that love is weakness. It dies like everything else. Trying to save Daniel taught me that."

"Then, what am I to you? Am I a mistake? Was this just an experiment? Are you just going to toss me out of your life so I don't hurt you? If so, please tell me now. I will not be abandoned again. Not by Neal, not by you, not by anybody!" She started to storm off.

Regina scooted off her stool and blocked the doorway. "Miss. Swan, please. Don't go."

Emma pushed her way pass. "Why? You are just going to cut me out of your life eventually. I might as well beat you to the punch."

"Please, you can't leave!" She ran after her, and kissed her sweetly running her fingers through her hair. "No amount of magic or power has done what you have. Although I don't fully understand this, you are the biggest blessing and the closest thing I've had to true happiness in a very long time. So what you are a woman, I'm not letting this go."

"And what about your mother?"

"To hell with my mother. I won't let her take anyone else away from me."

"Well, when you put it that way." and with that she kissed her without another word. A kiss that morphed into everything over the past couple of weeks. A perfect moment that both of them recognized but neither had felt for an eternity added with feelings that didn't seem possible. No, neither one of them was going to give this up, and they would fight tooth and nail to keep it.

Regina pulled away. "Wait a minute, my mother!"

"I kiss you and you think of your mother? Okay, we really have to come up with some ground rules."

"No. I think I thought of a way to beat my mother." Regina says, half-astonished. Her gaze drifted off as she tried to think everything through.

"I thought you said it was impossible." Emma whined, upset making out was probably off the table.

Regina continued to pace as her face got bleaker. Her color started to drain as Emma watched intently. She grabbed her hands trying to offer some comfort. They were cold and clammy, as she pulled away. "Regina, what it is? What's wrong?"

Regina's face wandered back. She looked almost puzzled, as if the answer was something to horrible to mention. "Emma?" Regina whimpered, more worry on her face.

"Okay, you didn't call me _Miss. Swan,_ what is it Regina?! How do we stop Cora?!"

Regina readjusted herself and took Emma by the hand. "Emma, I think I can leave Storybrooke."


	7. Chapter 7

**VII.**

"Leave Storybrooke? I don't understand. How does that help us, even if it is true?"

Regina continued. "I created the curse, so my memory wasn't effected. I couldn't leave Storybrooke because of the curse, nor did I want to. If anything I would have gone home, but without magic that was impossible. However, with the curse broken, I could theoretically leave at anytime because only a person's memory is effected."

"Then why haven't you?"

Regina retreated into herself a little. "I was. I planned to beat the crowd from running me out of town, but there was Henry to think about. Then, Rumpelstiltskin brought magic back. I could feel it again in my veins, Emma! It was weak, but it was there! I couldn't make it work like I used to, but I had it. I tried to show Henry. I wanted to teach him, but he made it very clear he wanted nothing to do with magic or me." Regina looked down at her hands. "He said something to me. It was something I said to my mother a long time ago. The same hate was in his eyes that was in mine. So, I promised Henry I wouldn't use magic, and I haven't. Well, kind of. However, if I cross the city limits out of Storybrooke, I'm pretty sure I could lose my magic forever even if my memory stays. Storybrooke is a place that came from magic. So, even in the curse, there was always a little magic here even if it wasn't useable. This world, however, is not magic. Leaving Storybrooke would mean never being able to use magic ever again. I don't think I could live without it, Miss. Swan. I really don't."

Emma smiled compassionately. "But Regina, how does that stop Cora?"

Regina's mood lightened. "Don't you see? If I'm right, then all we have to do is push Cora over the line! She would stripped of all her magic, forever. It would at least be a fair fight."

Emma started laughing. "Regina!"

"Yes, Miss Swan?"

"You're a genius!" Emma wrapped her in hug which Regina didn't return. She backed away. "But how do you get her to cross over the line?"

Regina looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "She wants me. It has to be me."

"But, your magic?"

Regina let out a laugh but her tears were still building. "I'm not supposed to be using my magic anyway, right?"

Emma stumbled back. She stared at Regina in disbelief. "You're not suggesting...?"

Regina pressed down her skirt, flatting the imaginary wrinkles. "Miss. Swan, there's no other way. My mother is to powerful."

"I can't believe what I am hearing! I will not let you be bait, Regina!" Emma shouted.

"Nothing will happen. I will be fine."

"But what if you're wrong?! What if you do lose your memory?! What if you don't remember who I am?! What if everything from the past couple days is just... just..."

"Gone?" Regina finished her sentence.

Emma exhaled, feeling the weight of the word on her chest. "Yeah."

Regina eased her way inside Emma's arms, as she did the same with her's. "If I am wrong and I do lose my memory, it has been my experience that no curse, spell, or magical consequence is unbreakable when you are around."

Emma looked away, fighting back tears. Something she didn't have a lot of experience in. "What is wrong with you?" she thought.

"Hey?" Regina shook her making eye contact again. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here, and I'm never _ever _going to leave you. I haven't felt this way for many people in my life, and I am not letting Cora take you."

Emma leaned into Regina and hugged her contently. She never admitted it, but she did cry a little. She wasn't the only one who couldn't understand what was happening. How perfect it all seemed, it had to be dream. It must be. Regina stole a kiss on the forehead, and backed away. "So now what do we do?"

Emma shrugged, "We wait?"

"Then?"

"To hell with your mother."


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII.**

The bow of a large pirate ship clipped the Storybrooke docks with a bang. Everyone gathered to see who it was; however, they had their suppositions. Cora stepped out first with long, even strides. She held her head high as she surveyed the crowd's varying reactions. Hook followed, more disgusted of where they had landed. He had traveled to many despicable places, but this took the cake. They whispered among themselves a moment. Hook glanced over the crowd, but continued forward while Cora stayed behind.

"Where is my daughter?" Cora finally spoke up not seeing her among everyone.

The people of Storybrooke started looking around at each other. She wasn't there. They tried to think of where she might be so they could hand her over and spare their lives. No one seemed to know for certain.

"Well?" Cora asked again, patiently.

Mary Margaret was among the crowd. Henry was standing by her side. "Stay very quiet, Henry." Mary Margaret instructed. She held him close as people squeezed in around them trying to see.

"We have to warn my mom. We have to warn her that she's here."

"Shush." Mary Margaret ordered as Cora paced her way pass their section of the crowd.

"Does _anyone_ know?" Cora smiled, a little more annoyed as the crowd's chatter rose.

"Miss. Blanchard, please." Henry begged.

Mary Margaret ducked under the crowd. "Fine, I'll take David and I'll go, but you have to promise me you will stay quiet." She finished her sentence off in a whisper. Henry nodded.

"Stand over by Ruby. Don't make a sound. I will right back." She skirted her way over to her husband, and they vanished out the back of the crowd. Cora was still trying to get a straight answer. Her patience was wearing thin as she asked one last time.

"Where can I find Regina?"

Archie Hopper stepped forward with a calm, determined look on his face. "Even if we did know where she was, we wouldn't tell you."

"Yes we would!" Leroy responded. Cora's stare flashed his way. "But we don't. So, we can't." He put up his hands in surrender and backed his way into the crowd.

"No, we wouldn't." Archie continued again. "Regina has told me many stories about you, and I will not be party to handing a daughter back to the horror I've heard."

Cora smiled. "My daughter has a very active imagination. What I am more concerned with is that she talked to anyone at all." She looked over him with curiosity. "Who were you? You don't seem familiar."

Archie's muscles stiffened. "My name was Jiminy."

A flash of realization hit Cora's face. "Jiminy! The cricket? My daughter has been talking to an insect?! One of those yapping things that keep me up at night? Oh, Regina."

Dr. Hopper cleared his throat, "I do extend the same offer to you. I can be a great listener."

"Oh, shut up!" With the flick of her wrist, Cora turned Archie to glass. "I will not have people corrupting my daughter against me!" She nudged at his nose, tipping him over while everyone watched as he smashed into a million pieces on the pavement.

Cora shouted over everyone. "Now, where is my daughter!?"

* * *

Regina's front door flew open, knocking against the wall which made her jump.

"God, do you people ever knock?!" She screamed before she knew who it was.

It was David with Mary Margaret at his side. They were surprised to see their daughter, but quickly brushed it off. "Regina?!" David said in a somewhat urgent tone.

"Yes?" She replied, more than a little annoyed that this was the second time he had broken in to her home.

"Your mother is here, and she's looking for you."

Emma quickly sprang into action. "Where?"

Mary Margaret replied. "The docks? Why?"

"Keep her there as long as possible. I will call you on your cell phone when we're ready." Emma grabbed Regina by the arm and passed both of her parents without a second thought.

"Dad, did you come here in the patrol car?"

David whirled his head around in shock. "Uh, yeah. Why?"

"I need it. Give me the keys."

"Wait, until you are ready for what?" Mary Margaret shouted after them.

"I said, I'll call you!"

Regina and Emma left shutting the door behind them.

Rushing down the front steps, Regina smiled. "You do realize who you just called Dad?"

"Don't remind me. I'm trying not to think about it." Emma replied, to involved with what was happening. "Get in."

The sirens on the police car were blaring on full volume as both women raced their way toward the city limits. Regina's stomach was tied up in knots and speeding over speed bumps wasn't helping.

"Miss. Swan, I don't think I can do this."

Emma glanced over at Regina. Her face was pale, her hands were shaking, and she couldn't sit still. Emma grabbed one of her hands and calmly reassured her. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, and I am never _ever _going to leave you."

Regina kissed Emma's hand, but she was still a little apprehensive. She looked out the window and saw that the spray-painted line was closing in. They stopped the car, and slowly got out. Regina inched her way as close to line as possible without going over. The tips of her shoes were just touching the orange paint when she pulled away.

"Miss. Swan, please. I can't. I can't do this. What if I'm wrong? What if it kills me? Forgot my magic. Forget my memory. What about my life? We don't know, really, what will happen?"

Emma grabbed her by the hands. She was shaking like a leaf, so she pulled her in closer. "You can do this. We can do this. Regina, this isn't for just our safety. It is also for Henry's."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Cora, she knows about Henry. I don't know what she has planned." Emma said solemnly.

Regina's entire body went limp. She let go of Emma's hand. "No, not Henry. She can't have Henry."

Emma took back Regina in her arms, slowly she replied "Then let's stop Cora, and save Henry."

Regina nodded. They both lined up along the orange spray paint. They looked over it with suspicion, like staring at the top of a cliff about to jump off. Regina cleared her throat. "Just in case I do lose my memory, I need you know. I think love you, Miss. Swan."

Emma smiled. The thought of Regina losing her memory was to much to think about. She didn't want to think of this as a goodbye. "I think love you too." Her heart broke as she said the words, even if they were true. She squeezed Regina's hand and added "On the count of three?"

Regina nodded, closing her eyes.

"One."

She put out her free arm and lifted her head in the air.

"Two."

A cool breeze ran through their hair, pushing it in their face as Emma yelled,

"Three!"

In one small step, both women were over the line. To Regina, it felt as if she had walked in and through a wall. She collapsed on the ground, doubled over in pain. Emma got on her knees next her.

"Regina! Regina!" She shouted helpless trying to figure what was going on.

Regina was mute as she continued to hold her stomach and arms, rocking back and forth. She tried to yell but no sound came out of her mouth. "Regina?" Emma started to cry. Really cry. No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't help. She had to just sit, watch, and hope for the best. After what seemed like an eternity, Regina's pain looked be over, but she was crying hysterically.

"Regina? I need you to tell me, please tell me, you're okay."

She looked up at her. "It's gone, Emma. My magic is really gone. I can't feel it. I can't feel anything."

Emma sighed taking her into her arms. She kissed her on the forehead as tears streamed down her face in relief. "Henry would be so proud of you."

As she helped Regina to her feet she said, "I'm going to go call Mary Margaret. She is going to bring your mother, okay?"

Regina nodded, she still had a slight pain her side but it was manageable.

Emma slide open her phone and hit Mary Margaret on her speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Emma?! Where are you? I don't know how much longer we can hold Cora off."

"It's fine. I need you to drive Cora to the Storybrooke city limit."

"Drive Cora?! I don't understand. What the hell is going on?"

"Just trust me, okay."

"Fine, but you have to call me Mom!"

"What?!"

"You called David, Dad. I want to be called Mom."

"Mary Margaret?!"

There was silence on the other end.

Emma sighed, spacing out her words, she said into the phone. "Fine! Mom, can you bring Cora to the city limit please?"

"I sure can, my darling daughter. We will be right there."

Emma rolled her eyes and hung up the phone.

"Is everything okay?" Regina asked.

Emma showed a slight disgust on her face. "She made me call her Mom."

"Ugh, that woman." Regina draped her arms over Emma's shoulders, "Now what would she say if she knew about us?"

"I don't even want to know."

"I kinda do."

Emma grabbed Regina by her belt loops, easing her in closer. "_You_ just want to see the look on her face."

Regina flashed an evil smile. "No. I want to see the look on _all_ their faces."

Emma teased. "Do you now?" Then, kissed her sweetly.


	9. Chapter 9

**IX.**

After a long twenty minutes, an old pick-up truck rolled around the corner. Regina sighed heavily.

Emma instantly reassured her. "You're okay. The hard part is over. You just have to get her over the line."

Regina nodded. "Go. I'll be fine." She was lying of course, but she had to let Miss. Swan tell Mary Margaret the plan before she ruined everything. The truck pulled up and Emma came to greet them, flagging it down. Cora jumped out of the passenger's seat mumbling to herself.

"Such a filthy dirty realm, I have to remind myself to take it over. A world without magic, who would have thought of such a thing!" She dusted off her cloak, and fixed her hair.

Henry peeked out from the backseat. They told him to stay back, but he wasn't going to sit around. He wanted to help. He wanted to be a hero. He just needed to find the right moment. Emma was whispering to a very confused Mary Margaret as Cora noticed her daughter. She sighed. "Well, darling. I must admit I couldn't have picked a better place to send all my enemies. Shame you had to get sucked up with it. We could have celebrated over tea."

"Thank you, mother." Regina stood stationary a couple of feet off the line.

"Mom?" Henry whispered confused. He tried not to be noticed.

"Yes, it is quite impressive." Cora looked over at Emma and Mary Margaret. "What do you call this machine?" She said pointing to the vehicle that brought her there. Henry ducked.

Regina cleared her throat. "A... a truck, mother."

"Truck?" Cora repeated, clucking her tongue. She scoffed, "How barbaric!"

Cora started pacing closer to her daughter. "You know I really have missed you. It was very lonely back home, and I.." She paused. "What is this?"

"That mother is a line."

Cora snapped, "Yes, I know it's a line, but what is it doing here?!"

Regina shrugged, "Cross it and find out."

Cora eyed her daughter. She was being very short with her. She didn't show the slighted regard to respect or obedience. "My Regina, it seems that being queen has inflated your ego. Oh wait, you aren't queen anymore are you? No, from what I gathered in the truck you aren't even, what is it you call it, _mayor_?" She scoffed again. "It sounds like a lowly position if you ask me. What happened to you, Regina? You once showed such promise, and you threw it all away." Regina didn't answer. Cora looked down at the mysterious line etched in the ground. "I don't think I will cross. However, you will come with me. Come on. We are going home. We will rebuild our kingdom and rule it together."

Regina could only imagine. She wouldn't rule over anything. Her mother was rule over her, but that would be the extent of her involvement. She looked up at Miss. Swan. She was inching her way behind Cora eyeing Regina. It seemed to say, "You pull, I'll push."

Cora said again, "Regina, come now!"

She slowly paced her way back to the line.

"There you go. Now, give your mother a proper hug. It has been twenty eight years after all."

Regina mustered up a smile, and slowly reached out her arms. Emma was continuing to creep up behind Cora. If they were going to strip Cora of her magic, it had to be now. Regina squeezed tighter. "I've missed you mother."

Cora smiled. "I've missed you too."

All of the sudden, Emma screamed, "Now!" Regina swung her mother using all her body weight to the ground beside her as Emma shoved Cora over from behind. She hit the ground with a low thud, and girded her teeth in pain as she stumbled to stand up. She saw she was on the other side of the orange spray paint, and looked up at her daughter in anger. "What did you do to me?!"

Regina backed away quickly as Cora shouted in agony. Solemnly she said, "We took away your magic mother. It's gone."

"You what?!" Cora snarled, fighting the pain as she made a direct path for her daughter.

"You can't terrorize people anymore, mother. That includes me."

"You wicked, spoiled, ungrateful child! After all that I've done for you?!" She shouted and lunged at Regina, knocking her to the ground. "How dare you take my magic away from me!" She crawled her way over her daughter and grabbed her by the throat. She dung her nails into each side of her esophagus and squeezed. "I may not be able to rip out your heart, but there are many ways to kill someone." She hissed in Regina ear, "You see what you make me do, and after all the sacrifices I've made for you! Is this how you repay me?! You take away my magic! I suppose you lost yours as well! Was it worth it?! Throwing your life away, just to destroy mine!" She picked her daughter up by the neck, as she stumbled to her feet.

Emma shouted for Cora to stop as she sprinted toward the chaos.

Cora whirled her daughter in front of her like a human shield. "Back over the line!" she screamed. Emma put up her hands and slowly retreated. Cora snarled and announced, "If one more person crosses that line, I snap her neck!" She leaned back over to her daughter's ear, "And don't think I won't do it."

Regina had never seen her mother this way. Her magic was gone, but she knew without a shadow of a doubt that her life was still in danger. "Mother, what are you doing?"

"You took my magic. You think I'm just let that happen without consequence!"

Emma ran back over to the patrol car, and took out the pistol stowed away in the glove compartment.

She walked back, cocked it, and pointed. "Put her down."

Cora ducked her head behind her daughter. "What is that?" she hissed to Regina.

"It's a gun, mother. It's going to kill you."

Cora peeked over and saw the stare in Emma's face. "Oh, now I get it. Regina, don't tell me. Her! To think, I thought the stable boy was your low point. You wonder why I had to pick for you."

"I love her, and she loves me."

"Love?! Love is weakness! Have I taught you nothing?!" she snarled.

Emma steadied the weapon. "I said, put her down."

Cora licked her lips, "Well?" Her hand disappeared behind her cloak. She pulled out a dagger, and put it to Regina's throat. "It looks like we have a bit of a stand off." She eyed Miss. Swan with a devilish smile.

Emma saw the dagger and aimed. She couldn't lose Regina. She had lost to much in her life. The line had be drawn somewhere. Cora was still whispering in Regina's ear, muttering all the hate and disdain she could come up with. Regina eyed Miss. Swan.

"Are you sure she is pointing the gun at me?" Cora smiled sliding the side of the blade across her neck. "She could be pointing it at you. It would be a shame if she missed."

Regina closed her eyes, and tried to block out her mother's voice. Cora shook her, and continued to hiss and whisper as she pressed the sharp edge of the knife against her.

Emma shouted from the line. "I got her, Regina. Just close your eyes, and it can all be over."

Cora squeezed Regina's cheeks and forced her to look at her. "Are you going to let her kill me?"

"Regina, look away. I have a shot."

"Your own mother!" she shouted.

"Emma, wait." Regina whispered to quiet for her to hear. Her head twisted toward her mother.

"I'm right. I'm always right. You'll see it my way. She'll betray you. They all do." Cora continued, pressing a little harder against her throat with the knife.

"Regina, please. I can shot her."

"Don't shot." Regina tried again, still to quiet for Emma to hear. Tears started to fill her eyes as her mother continued murmuring.

"Go ahead. Try and tell her. She will shot me anyway."

"Regina, move!"

"Don't." cried Regina through her tears, with her mother's blade to her throat.

Cora gave a toothy smile. She leaded in one last time and snarled, "I win." With that, she took the blade and jabbed it into her daughter's side.

"No!" shouted Regina as she fell to the ground. The trees rang with three loud bangs. Cora fell to the ground with three bullet holes, two in the shoulder and one in the center of her forehead.

Regina crawled over to Cora's side. "Mother?" she whimpered. "Mother!" she shouted trying to get her attention. However, it was clear. She was gone. Regina hunched over her body, holding her lifeless hand. Emma ran over to help as Regina glared at her with her mother's blood pooling around her.

"You killed her! YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!" she shouted hoarsely. She grabbed for the dagger and lunged at Emma. She wrestled her to the ground, gnashing her teeth. She wrangled Miss. Swan by the throat and brought her to her feet. She pinned her against a tree and held the knife under her throat with the blood of both mother and daughter smeared over her clothes and the blade. Her eyes were just as crazed as Cora's a few moments before. "How dare you! I told you to stop! Why didn't you stop?!"

"She was going to kill you, Regina. I was trying to save you."

"She wasn't going to do anything to me, and you know that! I'm was her only child! She wasn't going to hurt me!"

Emma looked at Regina with concern, "What did your mother say to you?"

"She was innocent! She did nothing wrong, and you killed her!" Regina screamed. She pushed the blade little harder, as tears stained the dirt and blood on her face.

Emma put up her hands and pleaded. "Regina?! I love you! What are you doing? Look at yourself!"

"Shut up!" Regina snarled. "I thought I loved you! My mother was right! Love is weakness, and I won't let it get the best of me again!"

Regina felt a nudge between Emma and her pulling them apart. She looked down and saw it was Henry with a sword that his grandfather gave him. There were tears in his eyes, and his face was white as a sheet. He had never seen his mother act this way. His hands were shaking a little but the tip of his blade was pointed at her. "Mom? Put it down. I don't want to do this, but I will if I have too."

"Henry?" Regina managed. She looked back over at her mother's body. Her words finally made sense.

"I win."

Regina dropped the knife, and started to cry even harder. She fell to her knees.

"She wasn't going to kill me, because she wanted me to kill you. Oh, god! It wasn't enough. It wasn't enough if she killed you. Because I had too. She wanted me to take away my own happiness." Regina cupped her face in her hands and screamed. Even in her death, Cora controlled her. She screamed and cried a little more, but noticed a pain in her side. She looked down at the gash, and saw she was losing blood quickly. The cut was small, but deep. Another countless wound that her mother gave her. However, this one was probably the first that was visible to the naked eye.


	10. Chapter 10

**X.**

"Regina! Regina!" Emma tried to get her attention but she was already unconscious. Without thinking, she quickly picked her up and carried her over the line, leaving a trail of blood as she went.

"She's losing to much blood. I can't make it stop." Emma's hands were covered as she applied pressure to Regina's side. Nothing she did seemed to be working. "We have to take her to Dr. Wale, now! Mary Margaret, help me lay her in the back."

"We need to take her to Mr. Gold!" Henry pleaded, trying to help where he could. "He can use magic. He can save her!"

"Mr. Gold it is." Emma said, shutting the truck bed door. Mary Margaret and Henry jumped in the front, and they spend away with the screech of the tires.

Emma held Regina's hand as she continued to try and stop the bleeding. "It's going to be okay, Regina. They're going to fix you up, and everything is going to be fine." She didn't know if she was just trying to convince Regina or herself.

Regina's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and her breathing started to fade.

"Come on, Regina! Fight! We are almost there!"

The truck roared up in front of Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop with a start. Everyone saw Regina in a bloody mess, and ran over.

"Let me help." Mary Margaret motioned.

"No!" shouted Emma defensively. "You keep Henry out here." She glanced at the crowd of people starting to gather. "I'm doing this alone." Regina's head flopped back lifeless as she carried her into Rumpelstiltskin. "Hang on, Regina. I got you." she whispered.

The door clanged as Miss. Swan barged into Mr. Gold's shop. "Gold, you son of bitch. You better be here." She carried Regina over to the counter and placed her with the utmost care. Her face was as white as a sheet. Her breathing was gargled and shallow. "Gold!" shouted Emma with a little more desperation.

Rumpelstiltskin pushed back his curtain. He fully intended on giving Miss. Swan a mouthful when he saw who she brought with her. He hobbled his way over, and surveyed the body. Regina's eyes opened and looked around the room. She wheezed, and closed them again without a word.

"She's dying, and I can't stop the bleeding. Please, you have to do something."

Gold stopped. "Now, why would I do that." Emma looked at him in shock. "With her gone, I could whatever I wanted. Honestly, I should just kill her now. It would be more humane then just letting her drown in her own blood."

Emma pulled a pistol from the small of her back. "That's one option. Then, I could just kill you, and ransack this place finding the cure myself."

"Eternal life, dearie. You can't kill me." Rumple smiled.

Emma returned the favor. "All the more reason to not have a gaping hole in your head." She aimed and gave a hard stare.

Mr. Gold put up his hands in protest. "I can't save her. I can close the wound, and stop the bleeding but she has already lost to much. It would be rather pointless."

"I thought magic could go past what medicine could?!"

"Yes, but magic can't raise people from the dead. Regina is practically dead. The same principle applies."

Regina's breathing wheezed again. Her eyes opened, but they were glazed over and quickly shut again.

"Do it anyway!" Emma shouted, pointing the gun.

"There would be no point!"

She interrupted, "I said, do it anyway!" She hopped up on the counter and placed Regina's head in her lap. Her eyes opened again, and registered Miss. Swan. Her face lit up, but it was short lived. All of the joy seemed to be sucked away as her body began convulsing. Emma held Regina's head still as she yelled, "Damn it, Gold! Do it now!"

"Oh, bloody hell!" he shouted as he placed his hand over Regina's gash. The wound lit up like fire, as the blood that had trickled on his counter disappeared. Regina's body went still, but the color didn't return to her face. The skin rippled and mended itself as Mr. Gold removed his hand. "There we are. Now, she can die without bleeding everywhere."

Emma pushed back a few stray hairs and tilted her head. "No, she won't." She leaned her face down in front for her. She hovered over Regina a moment, praying her idea would work, then puckered her lips. She could feel Regina's lips tremble as she connected. A flash of light and a gust of wind blew back her hair. Regina's lips curled and bended, unconsciously. Emma smiled halfway through, to excited and backed away. Regina's color had returned. Her lips, once barely pink, turned back to the red velvet Emma knew. Miss. Swan eased her way back to the floor. "Regina?" Emma nudged. "Regina, wake up." Suddenly, she coughed.

"Miss. Swan?" Her face beamed. "You saved me?"

"Apparently, it's in my job description." Emma smiled, and kissed Regina again.

"Well." Mr. Gold retorted. "Who would have predicted this?"

"Can it, Rumple." Regina said over her shoulder, and returned the kiss with one of her own.

"No, by all means. As touching as this is, dearies, you two can't sail off into the sunset just yet. She will have to recuperate. I assume you want to keep _this_ a secret for now. You can stay back here, until you are well enough that is."

Emma tried to ease Regina up, "Put your arms around me. I'll carry you."

"Miss. Swan, I can walk on my own." She sat up on Mr. Gold's counter, but fell back as the room started spinning.

Emma chuckled. "Will you let me help you?" Regina wrapped her arms around Miss. Swan, and stole a kiss on the cheek.

"How cute." Mr. Gold said, dripping with sarcasm.

Neither woman noticed. Regina was safe in Miss. Swan's arms while Emma was just happy Regina was there at all.

Gold guided them into his back room, and to a small bed. "What has you in a happy mood, Rumple? Regina asked with skepticism.

"Well, what I was doing, before you so rudely interrupted me, was actually of great importance."

"What, dare I ask, was it?" Emma replied, matching his tone.

"I believe I have found us a way home. Cora's way in, will be our way out. I may need your help Regina when you are well, but it is entirely possible."

"I don't have my magic anymore. Crossing the line, it takes it away." Regina said, hiding her face.

Rumpelstiltskin looked over at Regina. A wicked smile eased over him. "Well, then it will take a little longer, but we will get home. Plus, you can get your magic back once we are there, your majesty." His wicked smile increased as more sarcasm dripped from his lips.

Regina turned toward Miss. Swan, "I don't know if I want it back." She took Emma by the hand. "Oh, no. I ruined your shirt."

Emma looked down at the massive splotches of blood. "It's okay. It's a tank top. Apparently, I own like fifty of them."

Regina giggled, and kissed Emma from her sick bed. Gold rolled his eyes and whispered to himself. "Bleeding hearts of the world unite." He spoke up. "If you don't mind, I have work to do."

"I'll go get Henry. He must be worried."

* * *

Over the next couple of weeks, Gold went to work. Regina watched over his shoulder wincing and nagging each step of the way. Then, Emma would come. She would make her lay back down, and kiss her sweetly.

"I cleaned your kitchen. It took me awhile, but it is finally clean."

"Thank you, Miss Swan."

Regina would then talk about all the wonderful things they would do once they got home. She talked of a castle. About being the first two queen in all the enchanted forest. Emma sat and listened contently but in all honesty she didn't want to go. She was worried what magic might do to Regina, but she kept quiet, kissed Regina goodbye, and said she would see her the next day.

Henry came to visit his mother everyday after school. He asked all about home. How big was the castle they would live in? How many servants would they have? Could he ever fight dragon? Could he be a knight? When would he be king? Regina just smiled as Henry rattled off question after question. His innocence was so perfect. She prayed she didn't mess him up to much. She told him stories of balls and knights. Kings and queens. She told him practical things. She told him to never trust a troll. They make deals on the weak minded, and never deliver results. She told him that not all trees in the enchanted forest are the same. Some can talk, and can guide him home if he ever gets lost. Henry listened with wide eyes. His mother was a such a storyteller. It was a wonderful side of her that he had never seen.

Gold eased in on some of their conversations as he worked. Most of it was drivel, but he saw Miss. Swan's face whenever Regina talked of home. He smiled, and continued his work in silence. He rather liked the thought of Regina without magic. Nothing to stand in his way. He could do as he pleased. She smiled again. Yes, Regina's happy ending could be a great value to him. He pondered the thought as he worked until one day.

"It's done." he announced.


	11. Chapter 11

**XI.**

"Emma, come back with us. You know, it's every girl's dream to be queen someday." Snow smiled innocently with a gleam in her eye. The portal towered over her showing the discarded remains of enchanted forest. Everyone in Storybrooke had packed up their things and lined the street finally ready to go home.

Emma tensed awkwardly, playing with her shoes. "Wow, Mary Margaret?" She struggled to find the right words to say. "This whole experience has been pretty weird as it is, I'm not really the "ruling a magical land" type. I've lived here in this "realm" my whole life, and I kind of want to stay."

Snow's eyes filled with hurt. "Oh."

Emma pleaded, "I'll visit, of course. It's just..."

Snow interrupted, "No, I get it. You've lived here. It's hard moving to a strange new place. I just wanted to get to know my daughter better is all."

Regina raised her voice in protest, "If she doesn't want to be queen, she doesn't have to be!"

Snow turned to see Regina walking up the street. She had packed her things as well, but instantly came to Miss. Swan's side. Snow looked into Regina's eyes and saw an anger and fury that cut straight through her. It was like nothing she had ever seen from Regina. This look showed disgust for the very words she was uttering. As if the conversation, even through it didn't involve her, was personally insulting. The anger that Regina held toward her in this moment was not because of Daniel or Cora, it was Emma. And because of that, there was a unshakable protectiveness and love that showed in her stare. Mary Margaret saw it but didn't understand it and she said almost in surrender, "Ok, Regina. She's doesn't have to be queen, if she doesn't want to be."

Regina loosened her muscles slightly, and gave a sarcastic smirk, "Well then, let's go home shall we?"

Charming stood in her path. "Wait a minute. You're not coming."

Regina scoffed, "What do you mean, _I'm not coming?!"_

"I'm sorry?! You ruled over us like a dictator, put a curse over most of our land, which will take years to rebuild by the way, not to mention you tried to have my wife killed on multiple occasions..."

"I would have succeeded if you hadn't have showed up on your precious white horse to save the day. You should have listened to your father, I mean the man who claims to be your father, that is."

"Enough!" shouted Emma. "Regina, can I talk to you please, in private."

Regina shuffled over while Charming went to his mutual corner.

"What?" Regina huffed, still heated.

"Stop it." Emma said firmly. "Like it or not those are my parents and.." She stopped, rethinking her approach, "And, I don't want you to go."

Regina's face softened. Emma looked toward the floor. Regina grinned at Emma's shyness. It was a quality she had never seen in her, and she kind of liked it. Regina grabbed Emma's chin so she would look her in the eye. "I want to stay, but I can't. It's where I'm from. It's my home."

Emma grabbed Regina's hand from her face and pleaded, "It's not right for you anymore. You promised Henry you wouldn't use magic. Why do you insist on going back to the one place that would give you unlimited amounts of it? Regina, it's gone. Your magic and power is gone. I'm sorry. You know that world. You don't know this one. I do. We can see it together. This "realm" isn't a place with no happy endings. It's a place where you make your own. And I'm willing to try, if you are. Henry was the only reason why you stayed here. I want to be that reason now, if you'll let me be.

Regina pulled away, "Henry is going. So I am."

Emma grabbed either side of Regina's face "This isn't about Henry. This is about Mary Margaret. It's this grudge you've been holding and it has poisoned you and everyone around you. It has to stop. She is not the one to blame!"

Regina looked away, but Emma followed her gaze. "Remember that night we both got drunk?"

Regina smiled, "You mean the night you got me drunk." They both chuckled.

"Okay, maybe a little. But remember when I told you how I used to blame Mary Margaret because I thought what kind of mother abandons her child? Regina, I forgot something."

Emma made sure Regina was looking at her, she cradled her face, and slowly asked, "Regina, what kind of mother plans the entire life of her daughter?"

"Don't."

"What kind of mother throws her daughter against the ground when she doesn't like her plans?"

"Please, stop."

"What kind of mother uses magic to discipline her daughter?"

"Emma. Please."

"What kind of mother, Regina, comes back from the dead and plots against her own grandson?!"

"Stop it! Stop it! For the love of God, stop it!" Regina fell to ground, sobbing.

Emma knelt down beside her, and cradled her in her arms. "I will miss Henry deeply, but he is living out his life the way he wants to. Give him that, Regina. Give him what your mother didn't give you. Please. Plus, this isn't goodbye. We will see him again!"

Regina leaned into Emma more. Something in what Emma said sunk deep inside her as if she finally understood the magnitude of the pain she had caused. In that moment, her walls began to crumble, and with tears in her eyes she asked the only thing she could think of, "How do you know?"

Emma stoked her finger across Regina's cheek and smiled, "It's my superpower."

Regina put her hands over Emma's and laughed still sniffling. "I thought your superpower was knowing when someone is lying?"

Emma smirked and added "What? People can't have two superpowers?"

Regina buried her face in Emma's shoulder and cried. Not the cry of pain or loss, but of relief. All the guilt she'd been carrying, all the shame, and all the hurt left her body as if by magic. When she came up for air, Emma kissed her on the forehead. Regina wiped away at her tears and almost shamefully asked "And Mary Margaret?"

Emma sighed, "You still want to get back at Mary Margaret?" She sighed again annoyed at the question. "Fine, but we do it my way. Got it?"

Regina nodded meekly as Emma grabbed her by the arm and dragged her back to where everyone was standing.

Without even bothering to let them notice they had returned Emma announced, "People of Storybrooke, Regina and I love each other, and she is staying with me."

Everyone's face turned to shock, including Regina's.

"What?" Snow asked still trying to process what had been said.

Emma continued as if nothing had happened. "Yup, I am madly in love with Regina, and she is madly and hopeless in love with me."

Regina understood what was happening and started to play along. "Yeah, it's true. It's been going on for a while now, and we thought it best to tell you."

Emma added, "Yup, we love each other so much that we might even have sex tonight."

Regina jumps in, "Although, it wouldn't be the first time."

"Well, that's true."

Snow's face turned beet red, and Charming covered Henry's ears. Regina started to giggle like a school girl and added, "Yeah, we probably will. Multiple times even."

Emma scoffed, "Oh, no doubt. I mean, you can't do it just once."

Many people gasped. Granny just whispered, "I knew it."

Both women look at each other and smile a playful smile.

"Shnookums?" Regina says, laying it on a little to thick.

"Yes, Sugarlips?" Emma replies, incredulous.

"Oh, god. They have pet names!" Leroy groaned. Ruby shushes him so she can hear.

"Do you remember our first time?" Regina nudged.

"Oh, yes!" Emma replied, orgasmic.

Snow sputtered to find a sentence. Charming stood with his mouth hanging open while Henry smiled a knowing smile.

Emma turned Regina away from the crowd as they talked among themselves. "We are laying it on a little to much now. Don't you think?"

Regina smiled, "Sorry. My fault. This is just so much fun." Emma had never seen Regina that happy. For that matter, no one had ever seen Regina that happy. She put a fake sultry look on her face and asked "Can I kiss you right now?"

Emma smiled and shook her head at how frisky Regina was all of the suddenly. "In front of them? Really?"

Regina scalped her hands together with a wide grin on her face. "Pleeeease?!"

Emma got very serious. "On one condition."

"What?"

"You never _ever _call me "shnookums" again." Emma said pointing her finger.

Regina scoffed, "As long as you never call me Sugarlips! I mean really, Miss. Swan?"

Emma shook her head again and laughed. She sighed, "Alright."

Regina squealed. She threw her arms around Emma's neck and planted one right on her lips which got a considerable reaction from the crowd. When she pulled away, Emma grinned. "Did you get the reaction you wanted?"

Regina pushed Emma's hair behind one of her ears. "Yes. Thank you, Miss Swan."

"To bad, because I didn't." With that, Emma leaded in, kissing Regina again. This time it was slower and meaningful. She placed her hands around the small of her back, and picked her up off the ground. Regina threw her head back and laughed as hundreds of eyes watched. They never heard Regina laugh like that, ever. When Emma returned Regina to the ground she winked and said, "If you want to give them something to talk about you have to do it right."

They both turned back to the citizens of Storybrooke, most of whom at this point were wide eyed, whispering among themselves.

Regina grabbed Emma by the hand. "I hope you all understand if I can't come back with you." She turned her head. "Because I'm staying here, with Emma."

Whether Storybrooke agreed, or even understood, what just happened no one wanted Regina to come back to the enchanted forest. So, they all nodded giving them their blessings.

As people started making their way through the portal, Emma and Regina both walk up to Snow and gave her a bear hug. Emma stepped back and said, "Thanks for understanding, Mom." Regina grabbed Snow by the shoulders, who is still a little bewildered, and giggled, "Consider us even.." She slapped her on the arm and added, "Mom." Emma went up to Charming, hugged him contently and adds a heartfelt, "Dad." Charming pulled away, and played with a piece of his daughter's hair adding a look of "how grown up you've become." Regina followed, holding her arms out mischievously enjoying the moment, "Dad?!" She wrapped her arms around Charming and shaked him from side to side. Charming added befuddled, "Uh, welcome to the family." As they both get to Henry, a more serious tone fell over them. Parading themselves in front of him probably wasn't the greatest idea. Both Regina and Emma got on their knees in front of him, and smiled humbly ready for questions and awkward stares. Henry threw his arms around both of them and whispered "About time." Regina backed away and looked at her son in shock. Henry added boyishly, "What? It took you this long to see it?"

Emma smiled and ruffled Henry's hair, "You are one awesome kid, you know that."

Regina straightened out the hair Emma messed with and added, "And you are going to make one great king someday."

Henry's face showed wisdom far beyond his years. He leaned over to Regina and whispered in her ear. She looked back into Henry's eyes. Tears started rolling down her face, she grabbed him in a bear hug, smiling ear to ear, and kissed him on the cheek. "I am going to miss you so much."

As they said their final good-byes and Snow, Charming, and Henry made their way back home, Emma nudged Regina.

"What did Henry say to you?"

Regina waved to Henry as he made his way through the portal. She turned to her one true love, and smiled.

"And they both lived happily ever after."

**The end.**


End file.
